Just Another Hollywood Story
by ma531419
Summary: Follow Alex Russo and Mitchie Torres as they move from their small town Texas home to L.A., where they meet new friends and make new enemies along the way...NALEX AND SMITCHIE
1. Trailer

Just Another Hollywood Story

Okay this is the same story I had that got reported, well I'm reposting it using different names, I figure no one can report it then right? Well anyways, I know I have like a million stories going but things have been insane lately and I just want to get this up, later tonight when I'm back in my room I promise I'll try to update one of my HSM stories that have been seriously neglected. I'm thinking I might try to do an update a day on one story and just do a sort of cycle with them, that way some will get finished and such. You all have been super patient with me and for that I'm grateful!

Moving to a new city means new adventures, right? For Alex Russo and Mitchie Torres it means a whole new lifestyle completely different from the one they're used to back home in Texas. Follow them as they find their places in Hollywood. From meeting new people to working and living on their own.

Starring:

Alex Russo (Age 19)

Mitchie Torres (Age 19)

Nate Gray (Age 19)

Shane Gray (Age 22)

Jason Gray (Age 24)

Hannah Montana (Age 19)

Justin Meyers (Just think of David Henrie) (Age 21)

Max Geller (Just think of Jake T. Austin) (Age 15)

And many more!

Author's Note: Just deal with the ages being changed, I wanted everyone to be able to live alone…make it a little more interesting to say the least.


	2. Chapter 1: Starbucks Outing

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 1: Starbucks Outing

19 year-old Alexandra Marie Russo wove her way slowly through the busy streets of Los Angeles. The half-Mexican, half-Italian brunette beauty looked around in awe, just two short days ago she and her best friend since the days of Barney, Mitchie Torres, had moved from their hometowns of Grand Prairie and Dallas, Texas, to the big city of Los Angeles in California. Alex smiled as she remembered the day they first met.

FLASHBACK

Six year-old Alex Russo nervously pushed her thick, dark brown hair back for the 30th time in the last two minutes. "Sweetie, it's going to be okay." Theresa Russo, her mother comforted her.

"I know mommy. I'm just nervous, I mean this is BARNEY!" The little girl gave a big gesture with the word "Barney", causing her hand to collide with something behind her.

"Owww" she heard

Whipping around, Alex's eyes grew wide, "Oh my gosh! I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, SO sorry!" She exclaimed.

The brunette she whacked in the face shook her head, "It's okay, I'm Mitchie." The girl gave her a wide toothy grin that made Alex smile.

"I'm Alex." She introduced herself in her most proper voice. The two girls giggled as they shook hands, their mothers shared a knowing glance, a long-lasting friendship had been formed.

END OF FLASHBACK

Alex snapped out of her flashback and realized she was standing in front of a Starbucks that was about five blocks from her new house. Grinning, she opened the door and stepped into the cool building. Walking up to the line, she looked at the big board full of drink names. Shaking her head she thought, 'Why do I bother looking at the menu? Mitchie and I never change our orders.' Finally reaching the front of the line she placed her order: a Venti Iced Passion Tea Sweetened and a Grande Caramel Frappaccino. She quickly paid the man behind the counter, who sent her a flirty smile, and moved off to the side with the other 10 or so people waiting for their names to be called so they could leave. Looking around the crowded coffee shop, she noticed an attractive guy with curly hair. He was taller than her, well dressed, and had on big sunglasses and a scarf. 'It's a million degrees out', she thought, 'who in their right mind wears a scarf?' Hearing her name being called, she pulled herself out of her thoughts. Grabbing the two cold beverages, she made a beeline for the door, only to crash into someone.

Looking up, her eyes connected with the sunglasses of the curly haired boy. They both blushed, "Sorry", they simultaneously responded. Opening the door the boy politely said, "Ladies first." Giggling, Alex blushed and smiled her thanks. Walking into the warm California sun, Alex slipped her oversized white sunglasses on her face and began the walk back home. "Headed this way?"

Glancing to her left she noticed the mysterious guy walking in sync with her. "Yes." She replied, glancing curiously at him. "If you don't mind me asking, why are you wearing a scarf in July?" Scratching the back of his neck nervously, which Alex immediately picked up as a nervous habit, she decided to tactfully change the subject. "Do you live around here?"

The guy smiled his thanks, after giving her a slightly weird look he responded, "Yeah just down here on the ocean."

"Me too, my best friend and I just moved here." Looking up at him she asked, "Do you live alone?"

The boy shook his head, "Nope, with my two older brothers."

"You're the baby of the family I guess." Alex smirked playfully.

Giving her a fake glare he replied, "No actually, that would be Josh, and he lives with our parents about 20 minutes away from here." He glanced at her, she was pretty in a natural way, "What about your parents, and your best friend's parents."

Alex smiled, "Mine live back in Grand Prairie, Texas and Demi's live about 10 minutes away from there in Dallas."

"So you're new to L.A." Once she had nodded he continued, "Maybe I could show you around sometime then." He suggested.

She looked at him, "Okay, but you've got to tell me your name first." She giggled at his confused face.

Once he realized he'd yet to introduce himself he blushed, "Nate. And you are?"

"Oh, I only get a first name, not off to a very good start Nate. I'm Alex." She smirked as she shook his hand.

"Well you didn't give me one." He argued playfully.

"What you give is what you get. You give me a last name and I'll give you one." Alex came to a halt, "Well, this is me." She pointed to a large white house. "Guess I'll see you around Nate."

He smiled, "Looks like you're the new neighbors." He chuckled as she pushed her sunglasses up on her head and winked at him before turning on her Converse clad heel and strutting into the house.

Tossing her keys on the kitchen counter she yelled, "Get your ass up Michelle, I have news about the cute neighbors!" When she heard a faint grumble she continued, "And Starbucks." Suddenly there was a clatter as Mitchie came sprinting down the steps.

"Cute boys and a Caramel Frappaccino! I love L.A.," she cried happily.

Alex chuckled, "So I met the youngest of our neighbors." Mitchie gave her the look, Alex rolled her eyes and continued, "So cute, his name was Nate, he didn't give me a last name, but he wants to 'show me around sometime'."

Mitchie squealed, "Someone likes Lexi and Lexi likes someone." She sang out.

"He's got two older brothers that live next door with him." She looked suggestively at Mitchie who lightly hit her arm. "Their parents and little brother live about 20 minutes away, so they're self-sufficient if they live alone."

"Very true." Mitchie agreed, "Well, let's go get ready, we've both got meetings today that we need to get ready for Miss I-Have-My-Own-T.V.-Show." Mitchie smiled proudly at her 'sister'.

"Yeah, well Miss I'm-The-Star-Of-A-Movie." Alex giggled at their antics as they both rose to get ready for a busy day ahead.

Mollie XOXO


	3. Chapter 2: Meetings

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 2: Meetings

"Dudes!" Nate Gray opened the front door to his house and was befallen with silence. He frowned, usually Jason was up and Shane would still be asleep. What was going on? Shaking his head he set the three drinks from Starbucks in the kitchen, picking his back up as an after thought before making his way to his two older brother's bedrooms.

"Jase?" he asked as he opened the door, he shook his head, Jason was asleep on his laptop. 'He must've been up talking to some girl he was keeping from us.' Turning the lights on he smirked as Jason stirred.

"What?" he heard a grumbled reply.

"Starbucks in the kitchen." Nate replied shortly, before walking out to wake Shane. They had a meeting for their new movie they had to get to, these guys had to get moving.

"Danger." Nate yelled as he opened the door to Shane's bedroom.

"Go to hell." Shane replied, pushing a pillow over his head.

Nate chuckled, "Starbucks in the kitchen and hot girls next door." Nate said and laughed loudly as Shane sprung up from bed. Slipping out of the room he shook his head, "Works every time."

"What works every time?" Jason asked walking down the hall to the stairs.

"Hot girls." Nate said.

"Waking Shane up with a lie is going to make him mad." Jason wisely advised.

"Who said anything about a lie?" Nate asked as took a seat in the living room being joined shortly by Jason.

"So we met a hot girl?" Jason's eyebrow shot up, "Nice?" he asked

"I wanna know about the hot girls." Shane cried out, bounding down the stairs, stopping in the kitchen to grab his coffee before plopping down on a chair in the spacious living room.

"I met one of the new neighbors." Nate casually replied.

"And…" Shane and Jason asked simultaneously.

"Her name's Alex, she and her best friend Mitchie live there." At their looks he smirked, "That's all I got."

"Font of nothing." Shane muttered, "We better get ready, we got to meet Matthew and the rest of the cast today." Nodding the three brothers got up to go get ready.

Alex looked up at the big building that held her meeting. Getting out of her little convertible, she shut the door and locked it before checking her appearance once more in the window. Taking a deep breath she made her way slowly into the building.

"May I help you?" The young receptionist asked.

"Yes, I'm Alex Russo. I'm here for a meeting about Wizards of Waverly Place." Alex politely responded.

"Of course Miss Russo, right this way." Getting up from her desk she led Alex down the hall and into a spacious conference room filled with people.

"There's our last star!" Victor Gonzalez, the main director stood up and walked over to Alex.

"I'm sorry I'm a little late Mr. Gonzalez. I had some trouble finding the building." Alex quietly explained.

"It's okay, L.A. is a huge place, you and Mitchie are all settled in?" he asked in a fatherly tone.

"Yes sir, all settled in finally, it's great, thanks for asking." Alex gave her million-dollar smile.

"Well, let's all get introduced." Victor clapped his hands. "Why don't we go around the table, say your name, where you're from and an interesting fact or two."

Alex took a seat next to a younger boy with lighter brown hair. Victor motioned to an older man who would probably be playing her father to begin. He stood up and began, "I'm Jerry Ryan and I'm playing David Rankin, the father. I'm from Burbank California and I've got two kids Riley and Dylan, both girls."

He sat back down and a pretty lady stood up, "My name is Tiffany Gomez, I'm playing Maria Rankin, your mother. I'm from Miami, Florida and moved here from Cuba with my family."

Next a pretty girl with reddish hair stood up, "My name is Harper Stone, I play Jennifer, Selena's best friend. I'm from Arlington, Texas. My interesting fact, hmmm," she placed her finger on her chin in thought, "my career began on Broadway." She smiled and sat back down.

"Sup everyone." An attractive boy with dark hair stood up, "I'm Justin Meyers and I'm playing David Rankin. I'm from L.A. and my favorite role I've played was as Tommy on House."

"Hello everyone!" the youngest of the group said in a proper voice, causing the table to laugh, "Well I'm glad that relaxed you people a little. My name is Max Geller and I'm playing Jake Rankin, the annoying little brother. And I was Diego on 'Go Diego Go'."

Once he sat down Alex took another deep breath and stood up, "Hey I'm Alex Russo and I play Selena Rankin. I'm from Grand Prairie, Texas outside Dallas. And I got my start on Barney and friends where I met my best friend Mitchie Torres." Alex quickly sat back down and turned her attention to her hands, 'I hope that was okay.' She thought nervously. 'I wonder how Mitchie's doing.'

Mitchie got out of her little convertible and smiled, locking her car she walked up to the big building that held the meeting room where she'd get to meet the cast of Camp Rock. 'Wow, my movie!' She thought as she opened the big glass door.

No one was at the front desk so she made her way slowly down the hallway until she came across the door to room 108, where her meeting was being held. Carefully she opened the door and found the room buzzing with energy.

Looking around one particular guy caught her eye. Sending him a small smile, she went to set her bag down in a vacant chair, when she turned around she was face-to-face with him. Of course she knew exactly who he was, who on this earth didn't know Shane Gray when they saw him.

"I'm Shane." He stuck his hand out.

"Mitchie." She replied, firmly shaking his hand.

"Do you have a last name?" he asked flirtacioulsy.

"I don't know Shane, do you?" She smirked as his smile faltered slightly, clearly he assumed she knew exactly who he was. Hearing a small snicker she looked behind Shane and saw Jason and Nate laughing at their brother. "Something funny gentlemen?"

They both straightened, "No." they said at the same time.

"Good…" she smiled widely at them.

"Gray." Mitchie turned around and looked at Shane with confusion etched over her pretty features, "That's my last name." he explained.

Smirking again she responded, "Oh I know…" The door opened revealing Matthew Williams, the director, "Torres." She whispered so only Shane could hear before taking her seat as the room calmed down.

"Hello, I'm Matthew Williams, the director, let's get started by going over everyone's names. Stand and say your name and character and where you're from." He directed, pointing straight at a blond girl.

Nodding she got up, "I'm Tess Tyler, I play Meaghan Martin and I'm from Las Vegas."

As she sat down another girl stood, "I'm Caitlyn Geller and I play Alyson Stoner. I'm from Toledo, Ohio." She smiled and took her seat. This continued for a few mintues until it got to Mitchie.

"I'm Mitchie Torres and I play Demi Lovato. I'm from Dallas, Texas."

She watched as the three guys simultaneously stood up, "I'm Shane Gray and I play Joe Jonas." Shane waved, "And I'm Jason and I play Kevin." Shane smiled, "And I'm Nate and I play Nick and we're from Teaneck, New Jersey."

"Very good." Matthew looked down at a piece of paper, "We're missing Tiffany Gomez, she's at a meeting for her new T.V. series Wizards of Waverly Place, but she's playing Connie Lovato and is from Miami, Florida."

Mitchie's attention was caught by the name of the T.V. series, that was Alex's new show. 'That's cool, we get to most likely share moms.' She thought to herself. Feeling eyes on her she glanced next to her and saw Shane Gray smiling idiotically at her. Shaking her head she sighed and turned her attention back to the director.

When the cast got up to leave she smiled flirtaciously at Shane, "See ya later." She whispered and walked out of the room to head to her car.

"Dude, score!" Jason said holding up his hand.

Shane smirked, "Totally hooked her." He high-fived Jason and ignored Nate's rolling of his eyes before they headed home.

Mitchie smiled when she saw Alex's car in the driveway, running up to the door she slammed it opened. "Lexi!!" she screamed.

"Yeah?" Alex called from the kitchen.

"Shane Gray was flirting with me!" Mitchie danced around the kitchen wildly/

"Shane Gray from the Connect Three?" Alex asked incredulously.

"Who else? Oh my God he's playing my love interest. Oh and we're sharing mothers! And oh how was your meeting?" Mitchie asked all in one breath.

"Slow down girl. Go get on your bathing suit. Let's walk on the beach and we can talk all about our meetings." Alex suggested. Mitchie nodded and took off towards the stairs, leaving Alex to shake her head and think about the boy next door.

"Dude she was so hot!" Shane said for the thousandth time.

"We know." Jason and Nate answered.

"Come on dude, let's go for a walk or a run or something on the beach, we need to get exercise." Nate said, taking his sweater off and heading up the stairs with Jason and Shane hot on his heels.

Review!

Mollie XOXO


	4. Chapter 3: Eat Your Fruit

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 3: Eat Your Fruit

Arm-in-arm Alex Russo and Mitchie Torres made their way through their backyard and down to the beach by the ocean. Simultaneously they both let out a sigh of contentment. They looked at each other weirdly before breaking down into hysterical laughter.

Nate, Shane, and Jason reached the beach from their backyard and went to walk down by the water. As they were walking they were bouncing song ideas off of each other left and right.

"How about one about…"

"No." Nate and Jason immediately shouted.

"You didn't know what I was going to say…" Shane whined

"Was it about elephants?" Nate asked with arched brows

"Maybe…" Shane hesitated

"Then no." Jason cut in.

"Fine…" Shane began mumbling about how elephants were the coolest animals ever and they had no idea what they were talking about.

As they continued on their walk they were stopped by the sound of laughter. They looked up ahead and saw two girls in hysterics over something. They were both doubled over, trying to breathe, and clinging onto each other trying to stay upright.

Suddenly, one of them collapsed onto the wet sand, taking the other with her. "MITCHIE!" one of the girls screamed.

"That sounds like Alex." Nate smiled remembering his new pretty next-door neighbor from that morning.

"And Mitchie was the name of that girl…"A wide grin spread across his face as he and his brothers looked at the two girls who were laughing uncontrollably on the sand.

Nate took a deep breath and walked forward, "Are you two okay?" he asked.

Alex looked up and let out a small gasp, wiping the tears that had formed away she nodded, still trying to catch her breath. "It really wasn't that funny." She mumbled, looking away.

Nate held out his hand and helped her up, before helping her friend, whom he immediately recognized, up as well, "Mitchie right?"

"Yeah, hey Nate." Mitchie smiled at him as Alex looked back and forth between the two.

"You two know each other?" She asked, looking directly at Nate as he was joined by his two older brothers.

"Yeah, we're in Camp Rock with Mitchie, how do you know her?" Nate asked.

"Mitchie's my best friend I moved here with." Alex answered, it all coming together slowly in her mind. Looking around she asked, "Where'd she go?"

"Where's Shane?" Jason asked pointedly. Alex and Nate nodded their understanding. Nate glanced ahead and pointed. Alex and Jason followed his finger to Shane, who was chasing Mitchie far up the beach.

Alex shook her head and laughed, "Oh boy, I'm not going to hear the end of this one tonight."

"Neither are we." Nate and Jason laughed. A ring tone filled the air as Jason excused himself to answer the phone, leaving Alex and Nate alone.

"So," Nate began walking in the opposite direction of Shane and Mitchie.

"So." Alex repeated, locking step with him.

"What brought you out to L.A.?"

"A T.V. show actually." Alex answered with a smile.

"And that would be…" Nate began fishing for more information.

"It's called Wizards of Waverly Place, it's going to be on Disney Channel and starts in September." Nate nodded his head, "So, any new songs coming out?"

Nate looked slightly shocked, causing Alex to giggle, "I didn't think you knew who we were." He honestly told her.

"Well that either means I'm a great actress, or you're just not worth getting worked up over." Alex grinned at him.

"Oh is that so?" Nate asked with a glint in his eyes that made Alex slightly nervous.

Deciding to stand her ground Alex gave him a confident smirk, "Yup that's so." She tapped her chin thoughtfully, "And come to think about it, it must be the second one, cause I'm a good actress, but not great."

"Okay." Nate consented. The moment her gaze shifted off of him he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and tossed her over his shoulder.

"Nate." Alex squealed out, "Please put me down I was only kidding!" Nate began walking out to the water, "No Nate, seriously, I was only joking, seriously it was the first one, I'm a great actress and you're very mentionable!"

Nate laughed and placed her feet back on the ground. The two were standing in calf deep water smiling at each other. Alex suddenly became serious and hit his arm, "That was uncalled for and mean."

Nate grinned down at her, "I'm very sorry Alex, it won't happen again."

Alex glared playfully up at him, "Like hell it won't Nathaniel."

Nate shoved his hands in his pockets and turned around, continuing his walk. He turned around so he was walking backwards, "You coming?" he asked with a smirk.

Alex rolled her eyes and shook her head before running to catch up with him, "You're the worst you do know that right?" She asked as she linked her arm through his.

Nate turned slightly to look down at her, "No one's told me that before, but it's good to know." He smiled and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "You're pretty bad yourself."

Alex grinned up at him, "I'll take that as a compliment." She smirked as they decidedly turned around to walk back towards Mitchie, Shane, and Jason.

When they arrived they found the three talking, Mitchie and Shane with joined hands. "What did we miss?" Alex asked, looking at the spectacle in front of her.

"Nothing, what did we miss?" Mitchie countered looking at Alex's arm.

"Hardly the same." Alex pointed out smartly.

"Touché." Mitchie bowed slightly towards Alex, causing the guys to laugh.

"So Lexi, how about we invite these bums to dinner and give them a home-cooked meal?"

"First of all, that's fine with me. And second of all, I guess this means I'm cooking." Mitchie nodded enthusiastically, "So boys, will you come?" Alex turned to them.

"Yes!" the all chorused, causing the girls to laugh.

"Okay let's go." Alex directed, leading her and Nate towards the girls' house.

Reaching the back door, Alex unlocked it and welcomed them all inside. "Ya'll can chill. I'll see what we've got. Is there anything you guys can't eat?"

"No…" They all replied as the T.V. turned on.

Alex shook her head with a smile, "Typical." She opened the pantry and pulled out a box of whole grain angel hair pasta. Grabbing a pot she put some water in it to let it boil. Then she opened the freezer and pulled out five pieces of chicken. Placing them on a tray she slide them into the oven.

Alex proceeded to make some sauce for the pasta, unaware of a pair of brown eyes, that much resembled her own, watching her intently as she cooked. Grabbing another pot she began to mix the ingredients for the marinara sauce.

The oven went off and she pulled the half-cooked chicken out. "You know that's not done yet, are you trying to kill us all?" Nate asked from the doorway.

Alex smirked, "Sit down and shut up." She instructed him curtly. She sprinkled cheese over the chicken before placing it back in the over. "See, not done cooking. We're having Chicken Parmesan with whole grain angel hair pasta and some vegetables and maybe some fruit." Nick raised his eyebrows, getting ready to speak, "Don't question." He shut his mouth firmly.

As dinner was cooking Alex handed Nate silverware and told him to set the table, which he obligingly did. When he was done he walked back over to her, "Anything else Emril?" he asked with a proud smile.

She pulled out some fruit, "Cut the fruit." She directed. Again Nate smiled and nodded as Alex began putting food on the plates. First the pasta with marinara sauce, she placed a piece of chicken on top. Then some green beans next to that, and finally along with the fruit. With Nate's help she put a plate at each setting.

Walking into the living room Alex interrupted their T.V. session by standing in front of the set. "Alex…" the three whined.

"Dinner's ready." Alex told them in a motherly tone.

"Finally!" Shane squealed as he ran into the dining room. Everyone took a seat as Alex and Nate got everyone a drink before taking seats themselves.

"Dig in." Alex directed.

An hour later Alex was standing over Jason giving him a lecture, "You need color, eat four pieces of fruit for me."

"But I hate fruit." Jason whined.

"Don't give me that shit, eat four pieces, I'm not asking you to invade Russia, I'm asking you to eat four pieces of fruit." Alex directed.

"I'd rather invade Russia." Jason muttered putting a strawberry in his mouth.

"Shut it and eat. Nate, make sure he eats the fruit." Alex told him forcefully shoving him back in his chair as she began clearing the plates, Mitchie and Shane had disappeared the moment they were both done.

Nate nodded and watched with a laugh as Jason grudgingly ate the fruit. 20 minutes later Jason had left to go hang out with an 'old friend', Mitchie and Shane were over at the guys' house because Shane had 'something he wanted to show Mitchie', leaving Nate and Alex alone.

The two sat on the sofa, the T.V. playing nothing particular in the background, as they sat in a comfortable silence. Alex had her head on his chest, as his arms wrapped securely around her, gently rubbing up and down her arms. It was the perfect ending to the perfect, and interesting to say the least, day.

Review!!

Mollie XOXO


	5. Chapter 4: Disney Fairytales

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 4: Disney Fairytales and Happy Endings

Alex woke up the next morning in her bed, all tucked in, but oddly in the same clothes she had on the night before. Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes for a moment before picking up her battery operated clock and glancing at the time. 8 A.M. She groaned as she got out of bed, wondering how she ended up there. Shaking her head slightly, she stripped down to take a quick shower.

Getting dressed she donned a pair of pink and white striped shorts, a white v-neck t-shirt, gray Converses and a gray belt. She quickly pulled her hair up into a slight low side bun and applied the little make up that she usually wore. This consisted of a light coat of foundation, some blush, and a little mascara. Satisfied with her appearance, she trudged down the stairs and into the kitchen to cook a small breakfast, fully aware that Mitchie was still asleep.

She was just working on whipping up a batch of pancakes when there was a knock at the door. Turning the stove down, she picked up a hand towel and headed over to the front hall to open the door. Letting it open slightly, she smiled at the three familiar figures on her doorstep. Opening the door the rest of the way she leaned against the doorframe and began to wipe off her hands, "Can I help you gentlemen?"

The three smiled, "Well we were going to offer to take you and Mitchie to breakfast, but I can see that you're one step ahead of us." Nate smiled as he wiped a bit of batter off of her cheek.

Alex blushed and giggled, "Come on in, you three can join us." Alex looked up the stairs, "Well me. Mitchie is still asleep. Shocker!" she rolled her eyes dramatically. Before she could even say 'make yourself at home', Shane and Jason were sitting on the sofa with the TV turned on. Alex and Nate shook their heads.

"Need any help?" he asked her with a smile.

Grinning Alex answered, "Always." The two made their way into the kitchen where Alex had already begun the breakfast making process. Turning the stove back on so the pancakes could continue she grinned mischievously, "Get the fruit out of the fridge please."

Nate looked at her, "Jason's never going to eat here again if you keep force feeding him fruit." He warned her.

"Well it's what's good for him. What would happen if he got sick on tour? He needs the vitamins that fruit has." Alex gave Nate the lecture that her mother used to give her as a child before she learned to love fruit.

"You're such a mother." Nate teased her.

"Well let's look at what I live with." Alex paused dramatically, "Oh wait, she's still in bed." Alex flipped over the pancakes in the saucepan, allowing silence to fall between the two, as Disney Channel played from the TV in the background. Finally Alex spoke, "So do you know how I ended up in my bed last night?" She cocked her head slightly to the left so she could watch Nate from out of the corner of her eye.

She saw him blush slightly, "Yeah, you fell asleep on the sofa last night while we were watching TV. I put you up there before I left."

"How'd you know which room was mine?" Alex asked quietly.

"I dunno." She watched as he nervously scratched the back of his neck, "It just seemed like the right one." She nodded, allowing the subject to drop as she put about the 50th pancake on the 3rd plate; she knew from last night that the Gray boys could eat a lot.

She heard a grumble from the doorway, "Company this early?"

Alex turned and smiled, "You mean at 10 AM?"

"Like I said, early." Mitchie muttered, "Hey Nate."

"Jason and Shane are in the living room." Nate informed her, nudging Alex slightly in the ribs as he did so.

Mitchie looked up with wide eyes, "Shane?" she whispered urgently. Alex and Nate nodded a confirmation, waiting to see her response. She stood in thought for a moment, 'Probably' Alex thought, 'weighing the pros and cons of going and changing or staying as she is.' Shrugging, Mitchie grabbed a strawberry off the top of the bowl of fruit and headed into the living room.

"Sleeping beauty is awake." Shane joked with her.

"Yeah and my Prince Philip was so handsome, and such a good kisser." Mitchie joked back.

"Who the fuck is Philip?" Shane asked with a twisted look on his face, causing Jason to roll his eyes in disgust at the look of jealousy on his younger brother's face.

Mitchie rolled her own eyes, but for a very different reason. "Idiot." She muttered, "Prince Philip is the name of the character in the movie that wakes up Rose." She shook her head, "Do boys no nothing about Disney fairytales and happy endings?"

"So there was no Philip that woke you with a kiss?" Shane confirmed with an idiotic look on his face.

"Nope, no kiss for Princess Mitchie." Mitchie smiled up at him, with a glint of humor in her brown eyes.

"Good." Shane nodded happily. He was going to say more when Alex's voice rang through the house, "Breakfast!" "Food." Was his only response; Mitchie and Jason looked at each other and shook their heads at Shane's actions.

Everyone grabbed a plate and Alex and Mitchie watched as the three boys piled their plate's sky high. Looking at each other they giggled and put what they wanted on their plates, which amounted to not even a third of what the boys were eating.

They dispersed themselves about the living room and silence fell between the five friends, the only sound to be heard was the clinking of dishes and the low sound of Disney Channel floating through the living room, though no one was watching the TV.

Jason broke the silence, "What are you two ladies up to today?" Mitchie and Alex looked at each other for a moment.

"Nothing." They simultaneously responded.

"Oh wait!" Mitchie squealed.

Alex looked at her for a moment and immediately read the look on her face, "No, Michelle, no I don't want to go with you." Alex was putting her foot down.

"But Alex, I need to! I'm going to be in Canada for like four weeks…" Mitchie dragged out her plea.

"What's going on?" Nate asked, looking at the two friends who both looked determined to win the basically nonverbal argument.

"She wants to go shopping." Alex replied through gritted teeth.

"Please?" Mitchie asked again.

"Well how about this," Shane began, "you two come with us to the recording studio and then we'll go shopping."

"So it would still involve shopping?" Alex looked at Shane ruefully.

"I take it you don't like to shop." Shane joked, but went silent at the glare radiating off of Alex's none too happy face.

"God, you're so not a normal girl." Jason laughed.

"Eat your fruit." Alex told him sternly at his look she smiled sweetly, "Then I'll help you invade Russia." Rolling his eyes, he grudgingly placed a grape in his mouth, chewing it slowly with a disgusted look on his handsome face.

"So it's settled, once Rose is ready we'll head to the studio and then hit the mall?" Shane asked again.

"Rose?" Alex and Nate looked between Shane and Mitchie who were furiously blushing. "Don't want to know."

"Well, Rose is going to get ready. I'll be right back Philip." Mitchie winked at him.

"Why are you two using names from Sleeping Beauty?" Alex asked as she began collecting the plates with the help of Nate.

"You know this watermelon isn't so bad." Jason commented as he popped the final piece of fruit in his mouth.

"You're so weird." Alex shook her head, "All of you are."

"We resent that." The boys told her together, again she shook her head, but this time added an eye roll, today was definitely going to be eventful.

Review!

Mollie XOXO


	6. Chapter 5: Burnin' Up

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 5: Burnin' Up

The big black Chevy was a din with the two girls occupying the car. Jason was in the passenger seat carrying on an intelligent conversation with Big Bob.

Shane and Mitchie were in the middle. Shane's arm was wrapped firmly around her shoulder, pulling her close. He was whispering something in her ear, causing her to laugh loudly. He, in return, would laugh even louder. Creating the majority of the noise.

Alex and Nate sat in the very back. They were the quieter two. Simply taking in the conversations around them. They shared a knowing look. Alex shook her head and giggled as Mitchie whispered something back in Shane's ear.

"Obnoxious much?" Nate muttered.

"Head over heels for each other!" Alex quietly squealed, "It's cute." She punched Nate, "Not much of a romantic huh?"

Nate looked at her and smirked, "You have no idea." His lips came inches from hers. Her breath hitched in the back of her throat, "You'll just have to wait and see." His hand gently caressed her cheek as his lips continued to ghost over her own. He smirked as he pulled back, leaving her breathless without even kissing her.

Blushing, Alex turned to look out the window. Nate grinned at her. She was something else. Something special. Something he wasn't going to let go of any time soon. Maybe ever at all.

The car came to a halt as Big Bob parked it in the Hollywood Record's Studio parking lot. Big Bob, Jason, and Shane stepped out of the car and were immediately met by a swarm of flashes. The paparazzi.

"Great." They all muttered. Slipping their sunglasses on, Shane turned around to help Mitchie out before lowering the seat so Nate and Alex could step out too. "Put your sunglasses on girls, lots of cameras."

Nate groaned and put his sunglasses on. Mitchie accepted Shane's outstretched hand and the flashes increased as Mitchie placed her feet on the ground with the help of Shane.

"Who are you?"

"Who is she Shane?"

"Jason, do you like her?"

"Is she your girl friend?"

Shane smiled and ignored the questions as he and Jason pushed ahead, leaving Big Bob to deal with Nate and Alex.

Nate stepped out too, he turned to Alex, "You ready?"

He looked at her paling face, which was nervous with all the attention she was about to get, "I guess." She muttered.

"Take my hand and don't let go." He held his hand out. Alex smiled and immediately took it, their fingers instinctively lacing together. Cameras went twice as nuts at the small action that of course couldn't go unnoticed.

Big Bob immediately stood on the other side of Alex. He gave her some semblance of a smile before giving the media his death glare that kept them back. The same questions were thrown at Nate and Alex as they quickly shuffled towards the front door of the studio.

Side-stepping everyone they passed, Nate got Alex safely to the studio. When they walked into the room, they found Mitchie flying off the wall about the scene outside.

"You guys seriously deal with this everyday?" Jason and Shane tiredly nodded, "Oh my God that is so cool!" She squealed.

Shane gave her a hug, "Well I'm glad you're okay with it. But trust me when I say you will get tired of it."

Nate grinned at Mitchie and then looked over to see a shaking Alex. Frowning, he led her over to the sofa. He gave their producer who'd walked in behind him a little wave, before lightly shoving her down.

"You okay babe?" He rubbed her back soothingly.

"That was way too much." She muttered. Alex looked up at Mitchie who was still on a fame high and shook her head, "At least Mitchie's okay."

"Don't worry about Mitchie, let's just focus on you." Nate kissed her forehead slightly, trying to calm her still slightly ragged breaths.

Jason sat down on Alex's other side, "You okay Al?"

Alex nodded and smiled, "Yeah, now let's hear some of this incredible singing you guys got going on."

Mitchie squealed hearing Alex's last sentence, "Yes sing please!"

Ryan, their producer laughed, "Okay, your parents can't be here today so it's just us. Now let's go over that new song again."

The guys nodded and headed into the little studio, Big Bob following them. They all grinned at the girls that were excitedly sitting on the studio sofa waiting for them to begin.

Nodding to each other they started,

_**I'm hot, you're cold**_

_**You go around, like you know**_

_**Who I am, but you don't **_

_**You've got me on my toes**_

_**I'm slippin' into the lava**_

_**And I'm tryin' to keep from goin' under**_

_**Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?**_

_**Cause I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for you baby?**_

_**C'mon girl**_

_**I fell so fast**_

_**Can't hold myself back**_

_**High heels, high heels**_

_**Red dress, red dress**_

_**All by yourself, gotta catch my breath**_

_**I'm slippin' into the lava**_

_**And I'm tryin' keep from goin' under**_

_**Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?**_

_**Cause I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for you baby**_

_**Walk in the room, all I can see is you**_

_**Oh, you're starin' me down, I know you feel it too**_

_**I'm slippin' into the lava**_

_**And I'm tryin' keep from goin' under**_

_**Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?**_

_**Cause I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for you baby**_

_**Slippin' into the lava**_

_**And I'm tryin' keep from goin' under**_

_**Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?**_

_**Cause I'm burnin' up, burin' up for you baby**_

Big Bob stepped up

_**Yo, we're burnin' up in this place tonight**_

_**Your brothers sing it loud and we're feelin' right**_

_**Get up and dance don't try to fight it**_

_**Big Bob is for real and that's no lie**_

_**Stop, drop and roll and touch your toes**_

_**It keeps on burnin' up, more and more**_

_**I got C3 with me playin' it down**_

_**Come on boys, let's bring the chorus around**_

The boys picked it up

_**I'm slippin' into the lava**_

_**And I'm tryin' keep from goin' under**_

_**Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?**_

_**Cause I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for you baby**_

_**Burnin' up, burnin' up for you baby**_

Mitchie and Alex jumped up clapping and screaming. When the boys came out they were ambushed with hugs and kisses and congratulations.

"We're sooooooooo proud of you guys!" Mitchie squealed as she lunged full force onto Shane.

"Was it really okay?" Nate asked.

Alex nodded, "Incredible!"

"Then let's record this boys!" Ryan clapped his hands eagerly.

Review!

Mollie XOXO


	7. Chapter 6: Privacy is Nonexistent

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 6: Privacy is Nonexistent

"That was the coolest thing ever." Mitchie was still going off on this as she and Alex stepped through the front door of their house. Thankfully the paps hadn't followed them from the studio. In fact, after the boys left they'd seemed really disinterested in them, probably because someone else had shown up though.

"I don't understand how you're not high off that experience. The adrenaline, the way they were mobbed by cameras!" Mitchie took a deep breath and sighed, "It was so cool."

"See, that's where we differ Mitch, I found it incredibly annoying and intrusive and slightly scary." Alex stood up and walked into the kitchen. She opened the fridge for a bottle of water and the house phone went off. Sighing, she picked it up, "Hello."

"Sup Alex, is Mitchie there?"

"Mitchie, Shane's on the phone for you!" Alex called from the kitchen.

Alex heard a clattering before, "Hey Shane! What's going on?" Rolling her eyes, Alex made her way upstairs and put on running clothes. Clipping her phone and iPod to her shorts she walked downstairs and into the living room, motioning towards the beach. Mitchie waved her off, too busy to talk to her at the moment.

Alex rolled her eyes as she slipped her earphones in her ears and walked down to the beach. Her eyes scanned the horizon for a moment. She grinned at the shark that was slowly patrolling the coastline. She didn't understand what people had against sharks, especially since the two species were so alike, just looking out for their own.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she started a nice easy jog down the beach, wanting nothing more than to shake away the stress that the paps had instilled in her body. Even after listening to the boys record for two hours and going to lunch with them, she was still shaken up by the intensity of the questions being thrown at them and the flashes being snapped in their faces. If this was the Hollywood lifestyle, she wasn't sure she could handle it.

Her mind floated to Nate Gray. He was such a sweet guy, with his curly hair and deep brown eyes that reminded her so much of her own. It was scary how much alike they really were. They both had a quiet sense of humor and seemed to be the grown up in their relationships with friends, well in her case friends and in his case family. He seemed to be the one to take care of everyone in his house, just like she took care of Mitchie.

Mitchie, there was another story. Mitchie had been her best friend since before she could remember, and she wouldn't trade her for anything in the world, but still, couldn't she grow up just a little bit? Alex shook her head, letting her hair wrap around her face with the help of the warm breeze, she raised her hand to wipe it away. To be fair her mother had warned her that when she moved in with Mitchie, she would be the one to make sure things were taken care of until Mitchie realized her responsibilities. And in truth, Alex didn't mind that, she didn't mind being in charge, in fact she kind of liked it. That way, if something went wrong, she knew it was her fault and she knew how to fix it. Still, would it hurt if Mitchie had one or two responsibilities? Besides talking endlessly to Shane?

Alex sighed, this is why she didn't go on runs, it gave her time to think because she wasn't busy doing something that occupied her mind. And thinking wasn't necessarily a good thing. Singing and acting had been all she'd dreamed about when she was a little girl, she should be happy to be here, not almost upset about it.

She just had to remind herself that she didn't have paps following her around, she wasn't a member of Connect 3, she was simply Alex Russo, and nobody knew who she was, so she was safe.

She grinned when she saw her house coming into her line of vision.

"Alex over here!" Her head spun around, it seemed that five different voices were beckoning her in one direction. Her eyes bulged out of her head. They were all standing by her gate. With cameras and microphones. And they knew her name. How did they know her name? Panic mode set in. She couldn't go up there that would be suicide. She was pretty sure she could out run them, but were could she go?

"Alex come on, I got you." A familiar hand laced with her own, as the familiar voice appeared out of nowhere, sent down by God himself. She tore her eyes away from the group of 20 or so paps by her backyard gate and allowed them to connect with Nate Gray's. She nodded mutely as the two made a dash for his backyard.

Of course they all followed, but Nate slammed and locked the gate well before the fastest of the herd made it there. They couldn't cross into their backyard, they knew that Nate wouldn't hesitate to call the police and report the case of trespassing on private property. Alex allowed Nate to guide her into his house and shut the sliding glass door, closing the curtains and effectively shielding them from view.

Nate gently led her over to the sofa and pushed her down. He removed her headphones from her ears and silenced her blaring iPod. "Are you okay Alex?" He asked her softly.

She just nodded. Twice in one day had been more than enough to scare the crap out of her. She was pretty sure that she never wanted to witness that scenario again. But did she have a choice?

Taking a deep breath she nodded again, "Yeah, I'm fine, that's just insane and scary. No big though. I guess I'll get over it." She gave him a small smile.

"That's my girl." Nate gave her a lopsided smile that made her chuckle. "Now how about a glass of water?" He asked.

"That'd be nice. I guess I should call Mitchie." Alex muttered.

"Nah, Shane's with her, she's fine. And Jason is out somewhere." Nate waved towards the front door, as if it held all the answers.

Alex giggled, "With a girl?" She asked curiously.

"I think so, I think he's keeping her from us so Shane doesn't scare her away." Nate handed her the glass and she gratefully took a sip.

After the cool liquid had washed down her throat she smiled, "He might do that to a normal person. Lucky for you I'm not normal, and lucky for him, Mitchie's about as far from normal as they come." Alex giggled.

"I guess I am pretty lucky." Nate winked at her and she blushed.

Nate stood up and walked carefully over to the shut blinds. He chuckled, "They're trying to get into my backyard without breaking the law."

Alex rolled her eyes, "They're certifiably crazy." She muttered.

Nate moved to his front window, "They're in the front too, I guess you're stuck here for a while."

Alex let out a groan. "Great, I need to shower and change. I need to go to the store."

"Mitchie can go to the store and you can shower here." Nate handed her the phone. "Have her drop some clothes by and then you can give her a list." He waved the phone in her face, "Let Mitchie be the grown up, you be the irresponsible one for now."

Alex looked at him and sighed, it was like he had been physically present in her thoughts earlier. "Hey Mitchie it's me."

"What are you doing at the Gray's?"

"I got mobbed by the paps. Could you bring me by some clothes, I just got done with my run, and then could you take the list on the kitchen counter and go to the store?"

"But Lexi, you always go to the store…" Mitchie whined, "And Shane's here…"

"Mitchie please? I never ever ask you to do anything." Alex pleaded.

"I'll be over in five." The dial tone rang in Alex's ears.

"She's going to do it." Alex sighed and leaned back.

"Now was that so difficult to do?" Nate asked, resting a hand on Alex's thigh.

"Yeah." Alex huffed.

* * *

Five minutes later, Nate was waving goodbye to a very upset Mitchie and lightly setting Alex's clothes on her lap, "I'll show you the shower." He held out his hand.

Sighing, Alex pulled herself up and allowed her hand to lace with his in their natural fashion. Pushing the door opened, Nate grinned, "Here you go my lady."

Alex giggled, "My lady? What do we live in England or something?"

"Or something." Nate said as he set a towel on the counter and closed the door behind him. Alex stared at the now closed door for a few moments before ginning like a fool and turning the shower on.

Stepping under the warm water, Alex couldn't deny how good the hot jets felt on her sore muscles. And how well the seemed to take the stress of the still stalking paparazzi away.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later she and Nate were sitting on the sofa flipping through channels on the TV. They stopped at TV Guide when they saw their faces flash up on the screen. They were the pictures from studio and the beach, when Nate dragged Alex into his house.

Glancing at the clock, Alex knew it had been only an hour since the beach picture had been taken. How did TV Guide already have it? They stayed on the station and listened as the anchorwoman for the program announced the latest Hollywood couples.

Alex looked over at Nate who was shifting around slightly uncomfortably. One thing was for sure, privacy was officially nonexistent.

Review!

Mollie XOXO


	8. Chapter 7: This Life?

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 7: This Life?

Alex squealed as she fell off the sofa, "Nathaniel Thomas Gray that was not necessary!" She pouted from her spot on the ground.

Nate laughed from his spot on the couch above her, "Yeah but it was hilarious."

Her pout grew, "Why don't you help me up?" She suggested, raising her arms.

Rolling his eyes, he stood up and reached down. As he grasped her arms he let out a groan as his butt hit the floor, next to hers. "That's not fair, you fell from the sofa, a lot closer to the ground."

"Is the cute rockstar hurt?" Alex asked in a baby voice.

"Maybe…" Nate looked over at her with raised brows.

"Oh dear, whatever shall I do?" Alex tapped her chin for a second, before reaching for the house phone on the coffee table, "What's you house number." She dialed the number as Nate rattled off the memorized number. "We'll have to call your mommy to come make it better."

Reaching for the phone Nate groaned loudly, "Don't you dare Alex!"

"Hi Mrs. Gray?" Alex grinned, "Yes, um this is Alex Russo, I'm your sons next door neighbor, it seems that Nate has fallen. Oh yes he's fine, but being a boy he claims to be hurt and I thought maybe I should call his mother so she could make it all better…" Alex nodded, "It's for you." She handed Nate the phone and sprinted from the room.

"Mom?" Nate asked hesitantly. "Jason?!" He voice cracked, "Alexandra Marie Russo, I'm going to kill you!" Pressing the off button and leaving a very confused Jason sitting and staring at his phone in Reboks, he tossed it on the sofa and chased after Alex.

"What you didn't really think that the first time I spoke to your mother would be over the phone like that would you?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips. "Honestly, you're supposed to be the smart and logical one." She wagged a finger playfully at him.

"Yup, I'm the logical and smart one, but I also don't like dealing with the wrath that is my mother…" He gave her his famous crooked smile as he slowly backed her into the wall behind her.

"Hmmm, no one likes getting in trouble with their mothers…" Alex agreed, feeling her back hit the warm peach colored wall.

"Uh huh…" Nate agreed, looking down at her.

"Come to think of it no one likes getting in trouble with their fathers either…" Alex started to ramble a little.

"Alex, be quiet." Nate chuckled as she snapped her mouth shut. Leaning down, he placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Nothing passionate or demanding, just soft and sweet. Pulling back he lightly kissed her forehead as an afterthought.

Glancing over his shoulder at the clock, Alex saw it was after 5, "I should probably go, Mitchie's going to be hungry soon."

Nate looked down at her, "You probably should." His voice was as low and soft as hers. Walking her to the front door, Nate placed a kiss on her cheek, "I'll see you around Alex."

Alex nodded and opened the door, noting that there were only a couple of flashes as she made her way down the brick path towards the sidewalk. Walking up her own driveway, she unlocked the front door.

Alex let out a long sigh of relief as she shut the door to her house. The majority of the paparazzi had gotten tired of waiting around for her to come out, so just a few remained stationed in the bushes. At least they weren't up in her face flashing their bright lights when they weren't needed since it was broad daylight.

Sliding down against the door, and letting her legs buckle lightly beneath her, she closed her eyes, letting her head fall back against the shut wooden door.

She kissed Nate. Well he kissed her and she kissed back. It was simple. Nothing big, she'd had bigger and badder kisses as they say. But there was something different about this kiss. Like he was treading carefully. There was just something different about him. She just couldn't put her finger on what it was. She let out another long sigh.

"You okay Lexi?"

Alex's eyes fluttered opened and she pulled her head up to catch the eyes of her best friend, "Yeah, I'm good Mitch, just stressed and tired."

"Yeah, spending the afternoon with a cute rockstar is really stressful…" Mitchie rolled her eyes dramatically.

"What the hell Mitch? I come back from a run and there's hundreds of people standing by our back gate and they all my know my name. I was lucky that Nate was there!" Alex remained stationed where she was.

"And then you spent the whole afternoon with a rockstar…" Mitchie continued. "Besides, you're going to have to get used to it all, the paps come with the territory."

"Well maybe I can't get used to the idea of people following me in the car. Being at my front door when I get home, sitting by the back gate so that when I come back from my run, there they are, with their flashing cameras even if it's 12 in the afternoon and sunnier than life." By this point Alex had stood up and was defensively waiting for Mitchie to make a move.

"Well then you'll have a decision to make. This life, or not." Mitchie turned around.

"Well maybe I don't know what I want right now!" Alex said, pushing past Mitchie and sprinting up the steps. Shutting the door she turned the lock and sat down on her bed. Picking up her cell phone she debated on whether or not to call her mother. She'd probably tell her that she should've known what she was getting herself into.

Groaning, she threw herself back onto her bed. Why was life so difficult? Why was she complaining when she was getting an opportunity that girls her age dreamed of? She wouldn't have been thrown headfirst if she hadn't met Nate at the Starbucks. She smiled a little bit, but boy was it worth it in that way. He was such a sweet guy.

Closing in her eyes she fell into a light sleep until a tapping at her window woke her up. Rubbing her eyes tiredly, she glanced at the clock. 1:30 in the morning. Who on earth would be tapping on her window at 1:30 in the morning?

Looking angrily between her clock and the window, she reluctantly stood up and walked over to it. Throwing back the light purple curtain and raising the wooden blinds, she looked outside, her eyes widening at the sight taking place below her.

Review!

Mollie XOXO


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys it's Mollie. I'm so sorry for the lack of updates, but things have been crazy around here. My best friend's dad just died and it was really sudden. I'm the only one that goes to school within driving distance of her house so I basically live in my car driving the two hours back and forth every night to be with her family. Plus I have finals in like a week…oh the joy of school….so I'm basically booked between helping with the funeral and studying for everything I have barely had time to take a breather, let alone write.

For the moment I've got the beginning of the new chapters to Dream, Life at EHS, and Welcome to Camp Rock written, when things slow down I'll be able to finish them and as I finish a chapter I promise to post it. Just stick with me, in like 2 weeks all this crap will be over and I'll be on summer vacation free to write whenever I want!

Thanks! Happy Easter!

Mollie XOXO


	10. Chapter 8: Burden

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 8: Burden

Alex got up carefully, who would bang on her window so obnoxiously early? Someone demented obviously. 'Okay Alex take a deep breath and just open the blinds. No one's going to jump out at you. It's probably just a tree branch.' She looked around the room. 'Still I should warn Mitchie so she knows if something happens.'

Making her way from the window and to her door she stopped before she turned the lock. Mitchie went to Tess Tyler's house for a 'girls get to know ya night'. 'Great so I'm home alone.'

Shaking her head, she shook off the ridiculousness that she was being and confidently opened the blinds.

A piercing scream left her mouth at the face in her window. Jumping back she reached for her phone on her nightstand and sprinted to the door, unlocking it and throwing it open she made her way down the dark hallway to Mitchie's room, locking the door securely behind her.

Her fingers flew over the three buttons she'd never dialed together.

"911 emergency how can I help you?"

"My name is Alex Russo, I live at 1465 Beach Lane. Someone's trying to break in my house." Her voice was rushed and quiet.

"We'll have someone right there." The dial tone clicked in her ear. A few minutes later sirens and flashing lights coated her house.

Everything else passed in a blur. A banging on the door to Mitchie's room broke her trance she'd fallen into. Carefully opening the door she was greeted by four uniforms. 10 minutes later, she had managed to make her way downstairs and was seated in the brightly lit living room.

"Ms. Russo can you please tell me what happened tonight?"

"Alex!"

"Mitchie!"

"Girls!"

Three distinct voices were trying to push their way through the mass of photographers, police officers, neighbors, and spectators.

"Nate…" Alex bolted from her seat, squeezing through all the gathered people. Seeing Nate's curly head bobbing into view, Alex headed in that directions. When she reached him she threw her arms around his neck, clinging for dear life. Camera flashes doubled in speed and intensity.

"Alex are you okay?" Nate pulled back, looking at her face for signs of injury.

"Excuse me, we should take this inside." Alex, Nate, Shane, and Jason nodded at the commanding officer as they followed him into the house.

"Mitchie's not here Shane, you can relax." Alex rested her head against Nate's chest as they all sat down in the living room.

"Does anyone else live here Ms. Russo?" The officer took out his notebook.

"My friend Mitchie Torres." Alex paused, "She stayed the night at a co-workers house."

"Who's house exactly Ms. Russo." The officer stopped writing to look at Alex in the eyes.

"Tess Tyler." Alex answered evenly.

"Can you tell me what exactly happened?" The officer's tone was slightly softer than before.

Alex closed her eyes and took a breath. She nodded her head slowly. "Around 1:30 I heard a tapping at my window. After debating what to do, I opened the blinds, there was a man on a ladder. I screamed. I think he took a picture, but I wasn't paying attention to him anymore. I grabbed my phone, ran to Mitchie's room, locked the door and called the police." She shook her head, "It was all a blur." She shuddered and maneuvered herself closer to Nate. Nate's arm's wrapped around her more securely as he brought her to sit on his lap.

"Do you need anything else?" Jason asked the officer.

The man shook his head, "He left the ladder, which undoubtedly means fingerprints. We also have footprints so we should be able to find the guy. Honestly Ms. Russo, it sounds like an esteemed member of the paparazzi."

Alex nodded in agreement and laced a hand through Nate's "I agree." She muttered.

"Why don't you stay at our house. Or do you want us to stay here?" Nate rubbed his thumb gently over her knuckles.

Alex pulled away and stood up. She walked over to the window and opened the curtains, flinching as cameras went off. "Stay here." She murmured as Nate wrapped his arms around her from behind. "You guys don't have to stay, you should go home and get some sleep."

Jason shook his head, "No way in hell Alex Russo. We're staying with you for the next couple of nights. Get used to it."

"We're not leaving until we feel comfortable that this creep isn't coming back." Shane said leaning back.

"Should someone call Mitchie?" Jason asked, picking up the house phone, "Or your parents?"

Alex thought for a moment, "We'll tell Mitchie that a paparazzo trespassed, but the cops ran him off. Leave out the details, there's no need to scare her. I'll do the same with our mothers. Hopefully this won't be all over E! News."

Shane, Nate, and Jason exchanged a look. "You won't say anything to anyone. I'm fine." Alex continued her southern accent she'd acquired from growing up in Texas, breaking through. "Leave it. Now do you guys wanna catch some more sleep? Are you hungry?" she glanced at the clock, "I can make 3 AM pancakes."

A selfless martyr. A suffer in silence person. Too strong for her own good. "I'll help with the pancakes. I'm sure Shane and Jason would rather watch TV." Nate smiled at Alex as she turned to head to the kitchen. "Call Mitchie and for now do as Alex said. Tell her there's no reason to come home if she doesn't want to." Nate whispered to Shane as he followed Alex.

He found her standing by the sink, silently mixing the batter, "You sure you're okay?"

She looked up smiling, "Fine. Overreacted is all."

"Alex," Nate took the bowl from her viselike grip, "you acted perfectly normal. In a scary situation you kept your head. But come on." He set the bowl down and gently cupped her face in his hands. "It's just me. You don't have to be strong around me."

Alex shook her head loose of his light hold. "Yes I do. You don't understand Nate. I have to be. All the time about everything. Mitchie can't handle any form of responsibility. She's not capable. She's always had everything handed to her on a silver platter. If this had been her instead of me," Alex stopped. "that guy would've gotten more than a picture." She picked the bowl up and began stirring again, "I have to be strong. And I am strong. It's how life works. It's not fair that others can be irresponsible and then there are those that have no choice. Me and my mom, well we have to be. It's never been easy. Phil was the best thing that happened to her. But now I'm right back where she was only I have it easier because I'm minus the burden of a child. It's just how it is."

She walked over to the simmering hot pan and began pouring small circles of batter that were forming into delicious pancakes. She set the bowl down and walked over to the fridge, pulling out blueberries and dropping them into the pan to mix with the batter.

"Jason's not going to like that." Nate taunted slightly.

"Jason likes fruit more than he lets on." Alex whispered.

"You still don't have to be strong around me. I could be your Phil, only better cause I'm me." Alex hit his stomach lightly. "I could be the best thing that happened to you. You don't always have to be strong. You can't always be strong."

"I can always be strong. I have always been strong. And I will always be strong." Alex determined.

Nate sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. Realizing he wasn't going to make a breakthrough with that conversation, he walked over to the cabinet that held plates and pulled four out. Walking over to the pantry he pulled out the coffee. "Just press start, it's already ready, I did that yesterday when we finished with the coffee."

She wasn't kidding when she said she was the responsible one, Mitchie couldn't even make a pot of coffee. Nate nodded and pressed the start button.

"So…" Nate tried to fill the silence that had fallen between them, "When do you start shooting?"

"Monday."

"You excited?" Nate asked turning to face her, he pulled himself up onto the granite counter top.

Alex shrugged her shoulders, "I guess."

"Nervous?" Nate tried to pin the emotion down.

"Not really." Alex answered.

"Are you mad at me? Or are you just in an 'answer Nate in two words or less' mood?" Nate poked fun at her.

"I'm fine."

"That wasn't the question…..Lex, come on, what's on your mind?" She didn't respond, "If you don't answer I can't try to make it better."

Alex slammed the bowl she was rinsing out against the sink, shattering it. "I don't need you to make it better Nate." She shrieked. "It's not your job. I'm not your burden." Shane and Jason were watching in the doorway with wide eyes. "You don't have to baby me cause you think I'm shaken up. I'm not okay? You guys don' have to be here you can go home. You don't have to stress about the two girls who live next door alright? I can take care of myself and Mitchie. I don't need and savior got it? I'm not about to burden someone else." She looked down into the sink, "Damn it I liked that bowl." She muttered as she carefully began pulling the large pieces of glass up and throwing them away in the nearby garbage can.

"You done Alex?" Nate asked standing up and walking next to her.

"No." She muttered under her breath.

Nate chuckled, "Okay what else?"

Alex looked up, her eyes blazing, "You think this is funny?"

Nate tried to suppress his laughter, but a smile was twisting its way up onto his face, "Yeah, actually I do think it's funny. You're being ridiculous if you think you're a burden to us. To me. You're not a burden. You're a joy."

"What are you a parent?" Alex spat out sarcastically.

"Not yet, maybe one day." He shrugged his shoulders.

Alex just continued to glare at him as she picked the pieces up, "Shit!" She looked down at her finger, which was bleeding. She violently threw the bloody piece of glass in the garbage can.

"Band aids?" Nate asked.

Alex shook her head walked over to the cabinet full of medicine. Nate rolled his eyes and reached over her head, grabbing what he needed. "Don't be a baby, let me take care of you." Before she could protest he continued, "Humor me, let me do what I want for a minute." Alex rolled her eyes, but stuck her hand out nonetheless. "You're a lot more stubborn than I thought, but I love a good competition." He whispered in her ear. She shivered lightly.

"Food's ready." She mumbled, pulling out of Nate's grasp once the band-aid was securely in place.

"I'm starving!" Shane sprinted the few feet over to the mountain of pancakes. "Awesome, chocolate chip!"

Once they were all seated, Jason took the first bite, "This is sooooo good." He gushed.

Shane swallowed his bite, "I agree, blueberry, not chocolate chip. So much better."

"Blueberry?" Jason asked. "Then why is it good? Blueberries are fruit."

Alex rolled her eyes, "Fruit is good moron."

Nate leaned over, "One day he's not going to let you feed him." He whispered in her ear.

When he pulled back Alex smirked and leaned into him, "Every think if maybe he wasn't the one I was intent on feeding?"

"Alex? Shane? Jason? Nate?"

Review!

Mollie XOXO


End file.
